A Thousand Tears
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: A thousand tears Misao had cried for Aoshi..a thousand tears alone. (Misao X Saito)


**_A Thousand Tears_**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: A thousand tears Misao had cried for Aoshi..a thousand tears alone._

_Lady Nefertiti: (sweatdrops) look what I found sitting on my desktop in one of my folders from 2008….I had no idea I even wrote for this fandom/pairing at one time lol….anyway, please read and review! thanks._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Crying in vain...<em>

She stood there for how many minutes, for how many hours she didn't know. She stared out into the darkness from her bedroom window as a thunderstorm raged on outside. Moonlight seeped into her room as the crashing sounds of thunder muffled the sounds of her tears. Shadows danced along the walls of her room as if mocking her of a well known fact that she hadn't realized till now.

Misao knew Aoshi didn't love her and it hurt her heart to know this. How many days had she been hoping? How many nights had she been dreaming of him? Misao the little ninja girl was or now had been hopelessly devoted to and loved her one and only Aoshi-sama.

_'Aoshi-sama.'_ Misao thought in her mind staring off into the darkness as no emotion showed on her face and no smile played about her lips. She was alone and she knew it too. Sure she might have had a family, Jiya, Omasu, Okon and Aoshi….. 'Yes Aoshi too…' Misao thought bitterly about him for the first time. He cared for her yes, but did he love her? Did she want him to? His words still rang clearly through her mind…words she would never forget.

'_You deserve someone better than me.'  
><em>'_Misao stop dreaming about me.'  
><em>'_I don't love you Misao.'_

Those words had cut through her heart. How could he be so cruel to her? Sure he had been a killer or something along those lines before but she could overlook all of that! Was he perhaps planning on mediating and praying for forgiveness his entire life?! Was he perhaps planning on being alone forever? A choked sob escaped her lips as she realized the shocking truth. Yes he was. Crystal tears ran down her porcelain face as she sobbed her heart out. She clenched her fists together and didn't bother to pick up the Kunai that fell to the ground A shiver ran down her spine as jumbled words, whispered words escaped her lips.

_A thousand tears I've cried for you  
>A thousand nights alone<br>Sometimes it hurts my heart  
>When you shun me<br>Leaving me all alone_

_There is no remorse in your heart  
>There is no love in your eyes<br>Did you think it was your fault  
>When you killed so many<br>Like the Gattling gun  
>Did your Oniwaban comrades?<em>

_You sit there everyday  
>In that place you call your temple<br>A sanctuary it seems to you  
>Away from the real world<br>Away from me._

_You wish to meditate your life away  
>Begging for forgiveness<br>To see a clearer view of the world  
>To mend your evil ways.<em>

_Why can you not forget the past  
>Can you not see?<br>I have always been there for you  
>And could still love you endlessly.<em>

_I tell you now  
>So listen closely<br>Now I see amber eyes  
>Not green.<em>

_I see a predator in the night  
>Stalking his prey and holding me close<br>Who told me he cares too  
>Who told me he loves me.<em>

_I tell you now  
>I'm stepping aside<br>Forgive me please  
>I now pay you ado.<em>

_Never were we two halves of the same whole.  
>Never did we agree<br>Both of us were never on the same page  
>Some things were just never meant to be.<em>

She stopped abruptly as a tree hit her window startling her out of her reverie. It had been Saito who had told her he loved her. It was her fire, her abruptness, her rudeness and her challenging nature that made him wonder about love again. Suddenly the world didn't seem so cold anymore as the tiniest of smiles danced upon Misao's face. A lone wolf and a weasel both had been searching for the same thing…..it was the thing called love.

Her door slid open behind her and she whipped around in annoyance to see who had dared intrude while she mulled in her thoughts. It was none other than her Saito who suddenly smirked when he saw her kunai shining upon the ground all around her.

"Losing your touch Itachi?" he said hoping to rile her in a fit of anger. It was always so amusing to see her angry and throw insults in his face.

"How did you get in here Saito?" Misao asked him. "I can't believe Aoshi didn't pick up your Ki."

Saito pulled out a cigarette and shrugged. "Probably too busy meditating although I did see him walking this way and…" Saito suddenly trailed off grinning evilly, "And he doesn't have an Itachi-girl to come and see every now and then."

"**_Shimatta!"_** Misao growled and jumped at him trying to injure him anywhere she could. "Don't-call-me-that-you-Baka!" Saito smirked as he just stepped to the left effectively dodging her blow. He dropped the cigarette and crushed it on the ground wishing it were someone he was killing instead. How dare someone hurt his little weasel?!

"You know how much I love you Itachi?" he said chuckling at her outraged face. She didn't answer but managed to throw him back onto her bed with her landing effectively on top of him. 'Oops…' she thought blushing madly.

"Oops is right Misao, What an interesting position we have landed in…" he said.

"Oi Hentai! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Misao said angrily glaring into his amber orbs, punching his chest over and over again when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay but just for today…" he said sighing inwardly. Misao snuggled into him and then fell fast asleep mumbling something about Hentai cops who should keep their hands to themselves. Saito wondered if Misao knew how much she warmed his heart by just…well just being her. Her flashing eyes and loud mouth taunted him and over and over again he wondered why in hell's name he fell for a loud-mouthed, outspoken Itachi.

He had just fallen in love…..

_Love has no boundaries  
>Love has no limits<br>Love is a thing of beauty  
>A feeling of completion.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Yes I wrote this poem of sorts by myself. Please read and review! thanks. :) <em>


End file.
